Food Fight! (Thevideotour1's version)
Food Fight! is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 released on November 5, 1992. Plot The kids are having a big food fight at the cafeteria. Recap The video starts with Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) *Grey (Devon Sawa) *Ruby (Jessica Wesson) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jungle Adventure #The Friendship Song #Taking Turns # # #Clean Up #Bubble Bath Shower #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish / Goodbye in Spanish) #Silly Sounds #The Mail Song # # # # # # # #Turn Off The Light #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney in Concert" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Playing It Safe" is used. *Antonio wears a red t-shirt, a blue denim vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Harlow wears a pink t-shirt, a blue pleated jumper, white socks and pink tennis shoes. And long hair. *Jobic wears a white long-sleeved shirt, beige shorts, brown socks, and black shoes. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Practice Makes Music". *Dylan wears a black collar t-shirt with white thin stripes, black pants and black shoes. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Playing It Safe". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Lloyd wears a brown long-sleeved shirt, beige pants and brown loafers. *Grey wears a salmon t-shirt with a picture of Earth and words "HELP SAVE THE PLANET" in black under it, bright blue jeans and brown shoes. *Ruby wears a red long-sleeved blouse, black pants with red flowers on it, and black shoes. And long hair. *Kelly wears a lavender tank top, a blue miniskirt, lavender ankle socks and white sneakers. And the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". *Dominic wears a blue gingham hooded t-shirt, a black vest, white cargo shorts, white socks and olive green sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Hi, Neighbor!". *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's I Love You has the same vocals from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen playing jungle with the kids. *This is another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, after the song, "I Love You", *After the "Barney Theme Song", when Barney comes out of the hallway door talking to the viewers, the music from "The Exercise Circus!" (when Michael enters the school playground while dribbling his soccer ball with his feet) is used. *When the kids go inside the school to go to the cafeteria, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain asks Barney to look for something ) is used. *During a scene where the kids ask the chefs what are they cooking, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *During the whole food fight scene, the music from "Barney Live! in New York City" (when the kids chase the Winkster after he gets shot out of a circus cannon) is used. *When Barney says "What's going on?", as he sees the kids having a big food fight, the sound was voiced by Tina (portrayed by Jessica Zucha) from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when the green and pink balloons with 3's on them pop out of the playground), expect it was pitched down to -9 with mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, *During a scene where Barney slips on some apple juice that Kelly squeezed on the floor, the music from "Are We There Yet?" (when Carlos' race car is about to hit Barney's feet and Barney dodges it) is used. *During a scene of Barney laying on the floor, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney is on the floor squirming in pain after he slips on the toy ambulance and hurts his tail) is used. *When the kids say "BARNEY!!!!" when Barney slips on some apple juice that Kelly squeezed on the floor, Derek's "BARNEY!!!" is the same from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on a toy ambulance), Kathy's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Melanie (portrayed by Kelly Eichenholz) from "Let's Make Music" (when Barney ), Dominic's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Amy (portrayed by Becky Swonke) from "The Backyard Show" (when Amy tells Barney that Mommy's coming), except it was pitched up to -1 and mixed with Dominic's 1992-1994 voice, Ruby's Barney was voiced by Beth (portrayed by ) from "On Again, Off Again" (when Barney's off the chair), Tina's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Whitney (portrayed by ) from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ), Tosha's "BARNEY!!!" was taken from "Imagination Island" (when ), *When Barney cries in pain, laying on the floor, his cries are the same as Patrick's cries from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick tell the police officers that they stole the balloon), except they are mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. *When Barney noticed the kids had a big food fight, the music from "Hop to It!" (when the kids notice that Barney is stuck) is used. *When Barney and the kids said "Look!" as they see Baby Bop entering the playground, Barney's "Look!", Michael's "Look!" was taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when ), Kathy's "Look!" was taken from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when ), *During the song "The Mail Song", Baby Bop is dressed as a postwoman. *Production for this video took place in May 1992. Re-Releases * When this video was re-released on June 22, 2004, the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, “On Again, Off Again” was featured as a bonus episode. Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: (comes out of the hallway door, humming after the "Barney Theme Song." Then he looks at the viewers) Oh, hi, everybody. My friends and I are playing jungle and we're finding the make-believe princess. Wanna play? You would?! Great! Ho ho! Then let's go! * Quote 2: * Kids: (during the last notes of the song, "Jungle Adventure") Princess, where are you? * Barney: Princess, we're trying to find you! * Dominic: Where are you, princess? * Kelly: Princess! * Ruby: Where are you? * (musis ends to the song "Jungle Adventure") * Barney: (after the song "Jungle Adventure") Oh, no! * Dominic: I think that the princess must be around here somewhere. Oh, princess! Where are you?! * * * * * Quote 3: * Ruby: (after the song, "The Friendship Song") Barney, now that we became friends with the princess, what should we do now? * Barney: Well, Quote 4: *(the kids are having lunch at the school cafeteria) *Dominic: (shows Jobic a plate of spaghetti and meatballs) Look, spaghetti! (picks up some strands of spaghetti) *Jobic: Cool. Hey, look what I got. (shows Dominic the same lunch as his's) *Dominic: Wow. *Min: (arrives with her lunch box filled with pansit, an apple and fruit juice) Hey, guys! *Jobic: Hey, Min. How're you doing? *Min: Fine. Hey, let's go sit with the other kids. *Dominic: Great idea. *(they sit with the other kids) *Min: Wow! That looks yummy! *Dominic: Thanks. Hey, watch this. (he takes out a slingshot and puts some strands of spaghetti and one meatballs on a slingshot band. He aims it to Dylan who is sitting at another table) Lunch... is served. (shoots pieces of spaghetti and meatballs to Dylan with a slingshot as they land on Dylan's shirt) *(other kids laughing) *Dylan: Hey! Who threw that!? (he throws back a slice of pepperoni pizza to Dominic. The pizza is on Dominic's face) *Dominic: (takes a slice of pizza off his face) FOOD FIGHT!!! *(all the kids start to have a big food fight) *Jobic: (squeezes bottles of ketchup and mustard all over the floor) YES!! YEEES!!! *(the kids continues to have a big food fight in the next 13 seconds) *Kathy: (throws chicken nuggets at some kids) Ha ha! Take that! *Derek: (throws more food at some kids) Yeah! Fighting with food is fun! *(the food fight continues in the next 15 seconds) *(Min throws some pansit to some kids) *(strands of pansit thrown by Min land on Harlow's dress) *Harlow: Yeech! (throws a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at someone) Rats! *(the food fight continues in the next 12 seconds) *Barney: (arrives at the cafeteria) What's going on? *(Kelly squeezes all the apple juice all over the floor that Barney is going to slip on) *Barney: No, kids! Stop it! Stop! (slips on some apple juice on the floor that Kelly spilled) WHOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!! *Kids: BARNEY!!! *(Barney falls on the floor) *(all the kids are laughing at Barney) *(cuts to Barney on the floor being hurt) *Barney: (crying in pain) My tail! *(kids approach Barney) *Derek: Are you all right, Barney? *Barney: Of course not. Just help me up. *(the kids help Barney up) *Barney: Whew! *Derek: Oh, no! *Barney: All right, children. Now can you tell me what's going on? *(all kids talk at once) *Barney: Silence. Since this class is normally a well-behaved group of children, I shall give you an opportunity to work together to clean up this mess... but if you don't, all of you will stay after school and I'll help you work it out. *Lloyd: Are you mad at us, Barney? *Barney: No, I'm not. I'm very disappointed in you kids. Now get going. *Kids: Oh, okay. *(Barney and the kids start to clean up the mess in the cafeteria) *(music starts to the "Clean Up" song) Quote 5: * (after the song, "Clean Up") *Derek: There. All clean. *Michael: But look at us. We're still messy. *Barney: Oh, I can take care of that. (uses magic to make the kids nice and clean) *Tosha: Hey, look at our clothes. *Min: They look clean now. *Barney: There. Now you are all clean. *Kids: YAY!! *Dominic: But you're still kinda messy. *Barney: Quote 6: * Barney: (after the song, "Bubble Bath Shower") Oh, boy! I love taking bubble bath showers! * (kids affirming) * Harlow: Hey, Barney, I know some rules about taking baths. * Barney: What is it? * Harlow: You should always have a grownup to help you get in and out of the tub so you don't slip and fall. * Barney: That's right, Harlow. Whenever you're near water, you should stay with a grownup. * Antonio: And grownups should turn the water on and off. It can be really hot! * Tina: Ow! * Barney: Those are good rules. Okay. My shower's over. Say goodbye to our friend, the tub. * (all saying goodbye) * Tina: Adios! * Ruby: What did you say? * Tina: I said "adios" -- that means "goodybe" in Spanish. My dad taught me. * Jobic: Wow! * Tina: He thinks you need to say "hello" and "goodbye" in many different ways. * Grey: Could you teach us "hello" and "goodbye" in Spanish. * Tina: Sure. Barney, will you help? * Barney: (wearing a sombrero and holding a guitar) Ho ho! But of course. Quote 7: * Barney: (after the song "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish / Goodbye in Spanish)") Ho ho! That was "estu-u-u-upendo"! That means "stu-u-u-upendous" is Spanish. Well, I guess I have to put these things away. (puts away his sombrero and his guitar) * Kids: Okay. Adios, Barney! * Barney: Adios! * Dominic: I like learning new words. * Michael: Well, maybe you can learn new words from books. * Dominic: Well, that might help. * Antonio: Hey, I know some silly words. Wanna hear? * Kids: (except Antonio) Sure! * Antonio: Pickle pie. * Kids: (except Antonio) Pickle pie? * Antonio: Cock-a-doodle-doo. * Kids: (except Antonio) Cock-a-doodle-doo? * Antonio: Ticka tocka tick tock. * Kids: (except Antonio) Tick tocka tick tock? * Antonio: Coo coo coo. * Kids: (except Antonio) Coo coo coo? * Kelly: Wait a minute. Where you did learn all that words? * Antonio: I don't know, but they are kinda silly. * Barney: Those kinds of words?! Those are all silly sounds! * (music starts to the song "Silly Sounds") The recap of "On Again, Off Again" as a bonus feature in the 2003 re-release The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks Quotes (Taken from "On Again, Off Again" as a bonus feature in the 2003 re-release) Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") * Mario: * Nick: * Sarah: * * * * * Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes * Barney: * (the song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We’ve Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: One... two... three... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes appear on him and Nick, as well as tap dancing canes) * Nick: Wow! * * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) * (the song starts "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On") Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 9: * (the story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") * Barney: Once upon a time, * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: * (the song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 12: * (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again) (Script) as a bonus feature in the 2004 re-release * () * Children: Hey everybody! It’s time for Barney Says! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes!